


服喪

by NeptuneHydrangea



Category: Crystal Tokyo GDR
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptuneHydrangea/pseuds/NeptuneHydrangea
Summary: "Rockefeller's covered in the lightsFamilies are playing on the iceFrom Harlem to the BatteryEvery corner's bustlingSuddenly it's Christmas in New York"A volte basta una canzone alla radio per riaccendere il dolore di una perdita.Questa fanfiction partecipa al Writober 2020 indetto da Fanwriter.it
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	服喪

_Questa storia partecipa al_[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/) _di Fanwriter.it_  
_**Lista:**_ _PumpINK_  
_**Prompt:**_ _Radio_

“ _Thanksgiving Day's been put away_  
_And the final leaves have floated to the ground_  
_But landing on a bed of snow feels warm somehow_  
_We've said goodbye to all the friends_  
_And family we'll soon see again_  
_Go to sleep and wake up to a brand new scene_  
_Then suddenly_ _“_  
  
Lo sguardo si alza da quelle scatole imballate, si può scorgere dietro alla sorpresa dello sguardo una sensazione di smarrimento e dolore. Le mani interrompono quello che stanno facendo, quegli oggetti che stavano imballando poiché troppo dolorosi da tenere sotto lo sguardo.  
E non può impedirsi lo storico di tornare con la mente a quasi un anno prima, quando la compagna ha radunato la famiglia davanti quella stessa radio per ascoltare la sua nuova canzone, il cavallo di battaglia di quel disco natalizio che da sempre sognava di pubblicare, tra un turno in Ospedale e l’altro.  
Ricorda come ogni volta che gliela sentiva canticchiare in cucina, mentre preparava la cena, trasparisse quell’animo fanciullesco legato alla magia stessa di una festività che non è mai stata vissuta da loro in maniera religiosa. Così come ricorda ancora come ella parlasse dei suoi natali trascorsi a New York, la sua città Natale, un luogo che non vedeva ormai da tanto tempo ma il cui vivido ricordo era così forte da riuscire attraverso quei racconti ad affascinarlo e incuriosirlo, non senza l’impronta di un sorriso silenzioso ma innamorato, naturalmente addolcito.  
E’ sempre stata una forza della natura, l’onda mai cheta di un mare tanto accogliente quanto vivace.  
  
_“_ _Find me on Broadway or at the ballet_  
_And I'm five years old again_  
_Making my wish list, but all I wish is_  
_For another Christmas in New York, oh_ _“_

“Questo Natale, potremmo andare a New York. Che ne dici?”  
E’ questo che le ha detto una sera, seduti di fronte al camino mentre sul tavolino basso, con carta di riso assieme a pennello e inchiostro che ne ricoprivano la superficie. Le stava facendo una lezione di calligrafia, osservandone l’espressione leggermente intestardita per quel tratto che non usciva bene.  
Potrebbe disegnare ancora quella gioia che ha riempito gli occhi verdi della compagna, la leggera patina umida di commozione, e le labbra dischiuse da una sorpresa. Non lo avrebbe mai chiesto di sua spontanea volontà, ma sapeva lo storico quanto lo desiderasse.  
E la mano destra, ora ferma, si solleva a sfiorare le proprie labbra con la punta di indice e medio, ripercorre lo spettro di quel bacio innamorato che si sono scambiati, illuminati unicamente da quel camino acceso, testimone del loro amore.  
Un camino la cui fiamma non arde più da mesi.  
  
E’ bastata una sera, in cui la neve cadeva in grossi fiocchi per poter imbiancare le strade di Tokyo.  
Lui era già a casa, a preparare la zuppa di radici di loto e costolette di maiale, consapevole che la compagna di sarebbe attardata a fine turno per fare una passeggiata sotto quei fiocchi gelati.  
Ma quell’attardarsi leggero, è diventato ore in cui messaggi con la Gemma e le chiamate al cellulare non hanno mai trovato risposta.  
Stava già chiamando Malak, per chiederle notizie, se Megan fosse al Tempio, ma la di lei Sorella è stata la prima a fare il tuo numero.  
  
Un agguato, ecco cosa ti ha detto. L’avevano aspettata, ancora una volta, un nutrito gruppo di nemici incapaci di fronteggiarla lealmente.  
Ha lottato, ha poi aggiunto, e in mezzo allo shock tu sapevi già che non ti saresti dovuto aspettare nulla di diverso da lei, con un sorriso sconsolato sulle labbra.  
Ma quella fiamma nel petto, quel bruciante dolore è diventato incendio solo con quelle ultime parole singhiozzate da Malak.  
  
“Abbiamo sentito lo strappo….ma non ci sono anime nel Velo”  
  
Te lo aveva detto, in uno dei vostri primi incontri. Era tutta questione di fortuna, e a quanto pareva Giustizia l’aveva terminata.  
  
Non si accorge di quelle lacrime che bagnano le guance, fino a quando una mano delicata, appartenente ad una bambina di otto anni, arrivano a raccoglierle e cancellarle con dolcezza, con quell’espressione dolce che tanto ti ricorda la Guardiana.  
Sembra che Krystal abbia saputo alla fine trarne davvero il meglio in mezzo a quei tanti difetti che Megan si sentiva addosso.  
  
Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, a quella che ha sempre considerato una figlia, forse scusarsi di quell’attimo di debolezza, ma non puo, non ha tempo perché due coppie di passi si fanno sentire.  
E a riempire il salotto si uniscono anche Yuan e JingYi, nei loro cinque anni, attratti dalla voce di quella mamma la cui assenza il Paladino ha cercato di spiegare nella maniera più dolce, e di compensarla con tutto il proprio amore.  
  
“Che ci fate svegli? Forza, è ora di dormire. Domani ci aspetta un lungo viaggio!”  
  
Cerca di cancellare la tristezza con l’entusiasmo, per un viaggio che scava dentro.  
Tra pochi giorni è la Vigilia di Natale, e la festeggerete pattinando sul ghiaccio al Rockfeller Center, sotto il grande albero di Natale.  
E spera, il Paladino, che rivivere l’infanzia dell’amata gliela possa far sentire più vicina ancora una volta.  
  
“ _No there's nothing better_  
_We should all have Christmas in New York_ _“_  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Hydrangea’s Corner:**  
>   
>  Lo so. Sono un mostro, una brutta, bruttissima persona.  
> E come mi è stato detto “ Come è possibile da un prompt come radio tirare fuori qualcosa di angst?”  
> Ma….dovevo compensare il fluff di ieri, probabilmente in maniera inconscia.  
> Un grosso grazie ad _almach_ che mi ha permesso di scriverla dal punto di vista del suo bambino.  
> Ora se permettete emigro dove non potrà strangolarmi  
>   
> La canzone è Christmas in New York e vi lascio il link : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DudygHca9AY>  
>   
> Stay Tuned per il giorno n°3!  
>   
> Hydrangea  
> 


End file.
